Mister Banker
by dalekchung
Summary: Tony Thompson just wanted to get a job at a bank and escape past prejudices. He never expected to be pulled, kicking and screaming, into the espionage world. And it was all because he recognized Alex. (A very tired one-shot onsie) (Please also refer to this year's fic exchange that I'm setting up)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. Sorry to** **disappoint...**

Mister Banker

Antonio Thompson, better known as Tony, peered at his reflection in the mirror, admiring the way his new suit made him look business-like and professional. Tony had never once considered himself "business-like" or "professional". In fact, others had often called him a "lowlife" or a "druggie". He'd begun to consider himself as one too.

It was true that Tony was a bit of a loner at school, but he had never associated himself with drugs or petty thievery. And it was absolutely true that he struggled with maintaining his grades, even though he was already in "easy" classes. But he was not a lowlife, nor was he a druggie.

This was part of the reason why Tony felt an affinity for a certain group in Brookland Comprehensive, his old school where he had recently graduated. This group mostly comprised of Tom Harris, who used to be fairly popular, and Alex Rider, whose name spoke for itself.

He was practically famous at Brookland. Alex Rider was a mystery that everyone wanted to unwrap, including Tony. But he was more patient than his classmates and more aware of boundaries that must not be crossed. He thought that perhaps, one day, Alex might open up to him, but it would take time to gain his trust as a friend.

That day never came, and Tony wasn't the least bit disappointed. Graduation was just a couple weeks ago, and everyone had split up to go in their separate paths. Many were going to university, but others, such as Tony, were going to apply directly for a job.

He thought that a bank might be a good place to start. He wanted to work little jobs that required no degree. He, of course, had no money on him.

His first trip, after he had finished admiring himself was to the Royal and General Bank, the closest bank to his dingy flat. He didn't have much hope to get a job there, though. It was very upper class, where Tony would be bound to stick out. Still, he would take his chances there.

8:30 AM. His interview was soon. He had to get going. With one last confident smile at himself, Tony picked up his briefcase and left, locking his door behind him.

It took him less than five minutes to walk to Liverpool Street, where the Royal and General Bank loomed over everyone like an unfriendly beast. He paid no mind to the discouraging figure, and instead, walked bravely into the mouth of the beast.

On the front steps of the bank, Tony looked down, frowning at a discolored patch in the stone. It was darker than the rest of the sidewalk, but with what, he couldn't tell. It wasn't something good. Tony could feel it in his bones, and he'd learned not to disregard his instincts.

He entered the bank. It was white and pristine, bustling with activity. He felt out of place right away, but he continued, walking forward with his empty briefcase, which was just for show.

"Hello," Tony smiled charmingly at the secretary, a pretty young woman, "I'm here for a job interview."

The secretary offered a pretty, but obviously fake, smile back, "Oh, of course. You must be Mr. Thompson. Take a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Tony shot another smile at the secretary, going to the chairs on the opposite side of the lobby. He sat, surveying the area.

He was beginning to get bored five minutes in when he saw a familiar flash of blonde hair outside the bank. Tony started, searching for the blonde hair again, but came up empty handed. It was strange. He could have sworn it belonged to Alex, who he hadn't seen for at least a month now. He hadn't gone to his graduation, not that he could have passed anyway. Tony knew Alex had missed way too much school to graduate.

The door of the bank opened, which didn't exactly grab Tony's attention. It was the second flash of blonde hair that drew his attention to the door. He turned, and indeed, there stood Alex Rider, in all his mysterious glory. He was sopping wet, from head to toe, looking very angry at something or someone.

He squelched his way up to the front desk, leaving a trail of water behind him. Tony watched as he leaned onto the receptionist's desk, muttering lowly and furiously. He was too far away to hear the man's words, but Tony could read his lips. Alex had said something about it "being the fifth time" and "tulips". Tony couldn't fathom what tulips had to do with his sopping wetness.

"Alex!" Tony stood, stooping to grasp his briefcase. He made his way over, stopping a few meters away when the smell that emanated from Alex reached his nose, "Uck! What did you do? Skinny dip in the Thames?"

He received a glare for this and a, "close enough," a moment later, Alex looked back at Tony, a blonde eyebrow raised, "Tony Thompson?"

Tony nodded, looking quizzically back at Alex, "What are you doing here?"

Alex swept a calculating gaze over Tony, "I work here," he said slowly, eyes flashing with something that Tony didn't recognize, "and you?"

"Hoping to get a job," Tony admitted, "So you're not going to university, huh?"

Alex shrugged ambiguously, "Look, I'd love to sit and catch up and all, but I'm kind of-" he gestured at himself.

Tony nodded, almost disappointedly, "Of course," he said, stepping back, "sorry, go ahead."

Alex offered a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, before turning and stalking up to an elevator, jabbing it sharply, and disappearing into the elevator.

Tony returned back to his seat.

Another five minutes passed before he couldn't take it anymore. He returned to the front desk, where the receptionist waited, typing something into her computer.

"Does he really work here?" Tony asked, avoiding the still wet spot, "Alex Rider, I mean."

The receptionist gave him a suspicious look. Tony tried to soothe the woman with a, "I went to school with him, is all. He used to disappear all the time, and I was wondering how he got such a nice job..."

The receptionist gave him another pointed look.

"Okay," Tony back-tracked, "Sorry. Never mind."

He took his seat again, playing with the handle of his briefcase. He checked his watch, noting that half an hour had already passed.

"Mr. Thompson?"

Tony looked up to see a woman, dressed in a grey business suit. She held a manila folder, with something stamped across the front in red. Tony couldn't properly see the words.

"Hi, yes, that's me," he got up hastily to offer a hand.

She took it, smiling, "Nice to meet you Mr. Thompson. My name is Emily Joe, the boss' assistant. Follow me, if you please."

Tony trailed behind her, entering the elevator a fraction of a second after Emily did. She smiled sweetly at him, pressing a button that read "B". Tony wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but he knew that bosses tended to have offices in higher levels. Not in the basement.

Emily turned to him, looking not at all like the sweet assistant she had portrayed just seconds ago, "So I hear you've been asking the wrong kinds of questions."

Tony gulped, a little scared of the woman before him. It wasn't like he couldn't take on the woman. It was the cold look in her eyes, the stony face, and the way she stood like a hunter, ready to kill her prey.

"What-?" he croaked.

He never saw the blow coming. Emily was as quick as lightning, striking a pressure point in his neck that Tony didn't even know existed. He crumbled into a heap, blackness rushing across his vision. And he knew no more.

MISTER*BANKER

When he came around, Tony realized he was strapped in a metal chair, in a room that looked suspiciously like an interrogation room.

As if someone knew he had come to, the door opened, revealing Emily, the sweet assistant. Her appearance only served to remind Tony _not_ to trust anyone ever again.

His head was pounding heavily. He felt like he couldn't breath properly. Tony was in trouble this time. In _real_ trouble.

"What do you know about Alex Rider?" Emily snarled, slamming her hands onto the wooden table in front of Tony. He flinched, not at all expecting the loud words.

When he didn't respond, Emily shouted, "Tell me!"

Tony's mouth began to move as he stuttered, "Uh, um, well-"

"Don't stall," Emily dragged a chair across the floor. It screeched loudly, stunning Tony, "Tell me."

Tony glanced around, bewildered. What had he done to deserve this treatment? He was not a criminal or a fugitive. These people – the _bankers –_ had no right to do this to him!

"We attended the same school," Tony found himself saying, "Brookland Comprehensive."

"What else?" Emily growled, "What else do you know about him?"

Tony was unable to answer.

"Who are you working for? ANSWER ME!"

They kept at this for at least another hour or so. Emily shouted at him as Tony was unable to answer. Several times, it seemed that the woman was about to strike him, but she controlled herself, not laying a finger on Tony. He was grateful, but he would have been more grateful if she would let him go.

Finally, the shouting ceased. Tony wondered if her throat was sore yet, but it seemed she'd only stopped for a phone call.

"Yes, sir," she was saying into the receiver, "I'm sorry, sir."

Tony studied her as she shifted away from him, suddenly very pale. She hung up with a small _hmph_ and moved towards Tony.

He was afraid that she would start torturing him with a hidden knife under her sleeve, but instead, the woman untied him and forced him to stand. She sighed angrily, pushing him to the door, "The boss wants to see you," pause, "Well, technically, the boss' right hand man."

She forced him to stumble through a dimly lit hallway and to an elevator. Once it came, she forced him through, then hit a button forcefully, as if it had personally committed a crime against her. Tony didn't dare move, remembering what had happened to him the last time they'd been in an elevator together.

They rode up in silence, listening to a happy elevator tune that really didn't help with Tony's nerves.

When the elevator finally _dinged!,_ Tony found himself being pushed towards an open office. Open widows showed that it was nearly sundown.

"In," Emily ordered, shoving Tony into the office. She closed the door with a snap, effectively locking him in the room with the man in charge.

"I ought to be able to press charges for this!" Tony found his courage and stormed over to the desk, glaring angrily at the man's hands. They seemed quite familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen those hands before. Tony's eyes flickered up to scan the man's face.

He stopped short, instantly recognizing who exactly was behind the desk.

"Sit down," Alex Rider said smoothly, "It was all just a mistake."

Tony unwillingly sat, miffed.

"This bank isn't a normal bank," he continued, ignoring Tony's look that clearly said 'yeah, I know'. He tapped a folder on his desk. Tony looked down to see a manila folder, one that looked exactly like the one in Emily's arms earlier in the day. On the cover, in red block letters, screamed the words 'TOP SECRET'.

"You have to be kidding me," Tony wondered if he was being pranked.

Alex neither looked earnest nor sincere. He was just factual, stating the now-obvious facts, "You shouldn't have gotten involved with us."

Tony retorted with a simple, "but I did."

The man across from him slowly smiled, which definitely unnerved Tony, "Yes, you did. Which I why I'm going to offer you a proposition."

Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering where Mr. Alex bloody Rider could be going with this.

"You _were_ looking for a job, weren't you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Not my best, I admit. I kind of rushed through this, but I really want to sleep, OKAY? (I'm also bored of reading about "The Uneasy Missouri Compromise")

Anyway, if you guys have seen my profile, I updated about being on hiatus for at least this month, but obviously, I've still been writing. I'm partially on hiatus because I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year! Whoop... writing my own novel (right now it looks like someone regurgitated words on a document)... And also because of school. Stupid school.

Also, wolfern and I have just set up this year's fic exchange that'll be taking place around Christmas time. Please check it out: topic/178839/142696573/1/Festive-SpyFest#142696573

Okie, don't forget to leave a review on the way out. Love y'all!

-Alice x


End file.
